bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Monkey Town
Monkey Town was originally the final upgrade of Path 1 for the Monkey Village in BTD5. It used to cost $25500 on Easy, $30000 on Medium, and $32400 on Hard. However, because of an update on March 22, 2012, it became the 3rd upgrade on Path 1, getting its base price decreased to $10000 and High Energy Beacon taking its place as the 4th tier path 1 upgrade. In BTD6, this upgrade makes a return as the third upgrade of Path 3, following the Monkey Village's newly added discount upgrades Monkey Business and Monkey Commerce. Monkey Town now costs $8500 on Easy, $10000 on Medium, $10800 on Hard, and $12000 on Impoppable. This upgrade in most games allows towers within its radius to earn 50% cash per pop. Effect The effect of this upgrade varies depending on the game. BTD5 and BMC In BTD5, this upgrade allows all bloons popped by towers in its radius earn 50% more cash per pop. This includes when the tower is upgraded to High Energy Beacon, and even happens to the High Energy Beacon upgrade's pops. This upgrade also increases the range of the Monkey Village. In Bloons Monkey City, this upgrade works the same way. One difference that BTD5 lacks is that the Monkey Town upgrade can be further upgraded with Monkey Knowledge Packs. Upgrading the Monkey Knowledge rank for the Monkey Village allows it to earn more cash for towers within its radius. Rank 4 adds +10% to the original income bonus, Rank 9 adds +20% to the original income bonus, and Rank 14 adds +30% to the original income bonus. BTD Battles Due to the fact that popping bloons won't award you money in Bloons TD Battles, its effect was altered and it will instead allow all bloon groups to give you back 20% more income (reduce income penalty by 20% if MOAB-class bloons or Fast Cooldown Ceramics). However, in Defend mode, it will not give the 20% bonus to the income boosts, so it's not recommended to be used there. BTD6 In BTD6, this upgrade makes a return, also rewarding 50% more cash per pop for all towers around its radius. However, not all upgrades it used to allow will be available for the Monkey Village. In particular, the Jungle Drums upgrade is not an upgrade along its path, as well as the fact that Jungle Drums and Radar Scanner cannot be bought at the same time. Monkey Town is now the 3rd upgrade of Path 3, and is now along the path ahead of two discounting upgrades, Monkey Business and Monkey Commerce. It costs $8,500 on Easy, $10,000 on Medium, $10,800 on Hard, and $12,000 on Impoppable. In addition to the following upgrade changes, Monkey Town can grant 60% more cash per pop if the player unlocks and enables a Monkey Knowledge called "Inland Revenue Streams". You cannot get extra cash per pop in CHIMPS mode, due to the extra income ban Tips TBA Strategy BTD5 TBA BTD6 Monkey Town has a rather interesting income generation change compared to BTD5. Unlike most income-producing upgrades, especially compared to most Banana Farm upgrades (most Banana Farm upgrades have become less efficient than their respective upgrade predecessors), Monkey Town per-pop income generation mechanic has remained unchanged compared to BTD5, granting +50% income per pop for all towers in range. As a result, Monkey Town has become a competitor in terms of efficient income generation, though Banana Farms are still generally the more efficient form of income generation overall due to their independence from bloon pop income. Similar to BTD5, the best way to maximize Monkey Town income is to bunch as many towers within the radius of the Monkey Town as possible, particularly the ones that pop the most amount of standard bloons. Standard bloons become the sole dependent staple of income for any form of Monkey Town income generation, which consist of almost 99% of all the income that a Monkey Town generates. Monkey Towns are highly affected by later rounds that decrease per-pop income, though several anomaly rounds occasionally may allow unusually increased income to be gained in spite of late-round income penalties. Understanding the amount of income gained from pops per round is important to consider before determining the efficiency of a Monkey Town compared to other methods of income, which can be obtained through the following steps: #Understanding the amount of bloons that come out, in terms of the sum of bloons up to Ceramic, including the sum of Ceramics that spawn from MOAB-class, plus the total number of MOAB-class bloons. #:a. The amount of income produced by a Ceramic or a Fortified Lead is equal to its RBE minus the shell health #:b. The amount of income produced by a MOAB is equal to $1 + 4*Ceramic_Income #:c. The amount of income produced by a BFB is equal to $1 + 4*MOAB_Income #:d. The amount of income produced by a ZOMG is equal to $1 + 4*BFB_Income #:e. The amount of income produced by a DDT is equal to $1 + 4*Ceramic_Income #:f. The amount of income produced by a BAD is equal to $1 + 2*ZOMG_Income + 3*DDT_Income #Consider the round points whereby income penalty per pop begins, so multiply the income per pop by the amount of income generated from popping bloons normally, then add in Monkey Town bonuses on top: #:a. From Rounds 1-50, the rounds give $1 per pop by default, plus Monkey Town bonuses on top ($0.50 or $0.60 per pop) #:b. From Rounds 51-59, the rounds give $0.5 per pop by default, plus Monkey Town bonuses on top ($0.25 or $0.30 per pop) #:c. From Rounds 60-84, the rounds give $0.2 per pop by default, plus Monkey Town bonuses on top ($0.1 or $0.12 per pop) #:d. From Rounds 85+, the rounds give $0.1 per pop by default, plus Monkey Town bonuses on top ($0.05 or $0.06 per pop) #After calculating the amount of bonus income gained for each round, compare the efficiency of a Monkey Town to the cost of similar-priced per-round income generators, particularly Banana Farms or Merchantmen, by comparing the amount of income generated within a specific round boundary to the percentage of the cost that the Monkey Town would pay off. Efficiency (BTD6) Monkey Town BTD6 Income Per Round.png|Income per round via pops (Medium Difficulty), without Monkey Town, and with Monkey Town (+50% income or +60% income) Monkey Town incomeperround.png|Bonus income per round (Medium Difficulty), comparing Monkey Town (+50% or +60%) with 5x 2-0-0 Farms Monkey Town incomeefficiency1.png|Monkey Town max income generation compared to 5x 2-0-0 Farms (Part 1, Medium Difficulty) Monkey Town incomeefficiency2.png|Monkey Town max income generation compared to 5x 2-0-0 Farms (Part 2, Medium Difficulty) Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;4.9 Monkey Town price decreased ($10000 → $7000). Gallery Monkey Town 3-0.png|Monkey Town without Path 2 upgrades (BTD5 Flash) Monkey Town 3-1.png|Monkey Town with Monkey Fort (BTD5 Flash) Monkey Town with Radar Scanner.png|Monkey Town with Radar Scanner (BTD5 Flash) steam town.png|BTDB Mobile artwork BMC Monkey Town.PNG|BMC Monkey Town icon 003-MonkeyVillage.png|Official BTD6 artwork towniconbtd6.png|BTD6 upgrade artwork Monkey town crosspaths.png|Monkey Town Crosspaths (Top: Path 1, Bottom: Path 2) Trivia * Combining this with Double Cash would allow towers within the Monkey Village's range to generate the maximum amount of cash possible (3 times more cash earned per pop). * This upgrade can be bought on Deflation Mode: however, the only effect it has is increases range (BTD5 Flash only). * In the BTD5 generation, when a Radar Scanner is also bought, a Monkey Town will have radar signals coming out of its beacon. * In BTD6, the Monkey Town upgrade icon consists of a golden explosion from a bloon that bursts out cash in the form of coins. Interestingly, the coins on the Monkey Town upgrade icon are based upon the same icon as that of the Starting Cash icon. *Since cash is displayed as an integer but in reality is stored as a floating-point real number (computer term: a number that can handle decimals values that is displayed as an integer), Monkey Town income bonuses are immediately determined after each pop as a decimal number (e.g. +$0.5 per one $1 pop or +$0.25 per one $0.5 pop). Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Monkey Village Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades